Pre-recorded and recordable DVDs use MPEG-2 compression. Due to the limited storage capacity on a disk, it is desirable to obtain as efficient a compression ratio as possible at a given quality level. Increasing the compression ratio allows a single disk to store more video and/or store video at a higher quality level.
It would be desirable to implement a method and/or apparatus for converting a video sequence containing repeated fields into a video sequence with repeated frames prior to compressing the video.